


失恋之后爱上他

by runing



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runing/pseuds/runing
Summary: 山治和罗在一起了，索隆发现自己爱着山治。（单纯为了“厨子值得得到蜜糖一样的爱情”而写，无法接受请千万不要点开）（非常对不起索隆，感觉自己在没事找事）
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	失恋之后爱上他

索隆从未想过他会听见这样的消息。  
厨子决定和罗在一起，公开出柜。  
他自己分不清自己震惊的具体关键点究竟是什么。是他竟然选择了罗？还是永远深柜的厨子会选择出柜？  
他……是因为罗才做出这样的决定的吗？

罗罗诺亚•索隆，从十九岁开始就是厨子的炮友，他们在很多地方做过爱，有些时候周围混乱不堪，也有些时候周围安静地好像是无人的国度，他们在寂静的深夜里彼此撕咬又彼此索求，黑暗遮挡了他们的脸，也埋葬了他们白天时的针锋相对。  
索隆永远搞不清厨子的脑袋里究竟在想什么，有好多次他们气喘吁吁地发泄后，他想翻身到旁边休息，结果却不明不白地被厨子踹了一脚，他累到没力气的时候就会用低哑好听的嗓子骂他。  
每当这个时候索隆真的很烦躁，他搞不懂厨子到底想要什么。  
混乱危险朝不保夕的冒险里，有一场酣畅淋漓的性爱不好吗？他如果真的不想做，索隆相信自己是没办法强迫他的。  
毕竟厨子不是什么娇滴滴的无能之辈。  
明明是想做的，也做到最后了，却还要被更加深刻的厌恶，索隆的心情也不好。  
但是即便是这样，索隆也没有想过有一天厨子会变成其他人的，男朋友。  
是的，男朋友。  
厨子在甲板上宣布恋情的时候是用的这个词。  
索隆承认他也曾经幻想过有朝一日厨子会用那个词来介绍自己，但更多的时候他知道那不可能。厨子的深柜并非源自他的恐惧，只是单单不想让lady们怀疑他献殷勤的动机。他是那么爱那群女人，以至于他无法在行动上亵渎她们。索隆曾经吐槽过他，“看那么多色情杂志你还是没法和她们上床。”  
厨子当时只是用带着一种幽怨又骄傲的语气淡淡地回答：“谁会把自己的维纳斯按在床上呢。”  
索隆嗤笑了一声。  
他实在不懂厨子这奇葩的想法，他一直认为，爱一个人就要抓住她，至少让全世界都知道她的背后有罗罗诺亚这个人。  
索隆很少思考过除了梦想之外的未来，在帮助路飞的过程中，他和厨子的未来很少出现在他的脑海里，所以他也不知道自己和厨子的未来是什么样的。也许是继续下去这样的关系，白天吵架晚上做爱，像是要吃掉对方一样的狂热，也有可能白天不再吵架，他们可以有另外的相处方式。  
但听见厨子宣布的那一瞬间，索隆明白了一件事，他所思考的未来里，永远都有厨子的位置，他没有想过女人的事情，实际上他也喜欢男人。  
可是现在厨子把他从自己的未来里踢出来了。  
就像以往做爱后每次都会挨的那一下，只不过这次是永远。

“罗看着冷冰冰的，没想到还很会哄人开心啊。”乌索普和娜美一前一后从测量室出来，小声讨论着刚刚看见的事情。  
“也许山治君想要的就是这样。”娜美说，  
他们没发现索隆坐在角落里，那是他们的视角盲区，于是他们讨论着又去了别的的房间。  
“哄人开心么？”索隆有点暴躁的抓了抓头发。  
厨子需要别人去哄他开心？他又不是那种无聊的人。  
索隆这样想。  
他的身体不由自主地站起来，往测量室去，当他刚站到门口时，他那敏锐的见闻色告诉他，里面的人突然就停止了交谈，罗翻动书页的声音也停了下来，片刻后他听见罗很小声道：“阳光很好。”  
索隆一下子就明白了，那不是在发现门外有人而刻意压低的声音，而是他在看到温暖明亮的阳光落在山治的金发上时，小心翼翼不愿破坏气氛的叹息。  
即使不用眼睛看到，索隆也能想象得到金发上的阳光，像金子一样的耀眼，像大海碎光一样的漂亮。他也曾在瞭望台里看见过，阳光明媚，金发灿烂。厨子夹着烟却没有点燃，他趴在窗口像孩子一样望着下面和远处的海，海面延绵，无边无际，倒映在他蓝色的瞳孔里。  
索隆也觉得那一幕就像画一样，他很喜欢当时的氛围，于是他……他当时做了什么呢？  
“下一个岛可能是春岛。”山治信口胡说。  
“呵呵，”罗低声笑起来，“春岛很温柔，我可以陪你去你想去的地方。”  
“你没别的事要做吗？”同样的话，山治这次的语气就很温和，索隆听着忍不住嫉妒起来，他不知道自己是嫉妒罗，还是嫉妒山治的温和。  
罗好像翻了一个身，好像吻了一下他，声音里带着温柔：“我只需要一个好的向导。”  
“我可不是。”山治含糊地笑起来，“你快起来，你很重。”

索隆冷着脸走开了。  
他没见过这样的厨子，温柔温和不炸毛，实际上他一直以为厨子很爱炸毛，就好像暴躁高傲的猫，随时随地都可能踩到他的毛。  
也许猫该顺着毛摸？  
但这和他又有什么关系呢？他只是前炮友罢了。

下一个岛果然是春岛，就好像老天爷都想为这对新恋人点缀些什么浪漫似的，让山治的话一语成箴。所以罗果然也没有什么事情要做似的，跟着山治到处闲逛。  
索隆还没有从失去厨子的情绪中走出来，但他也不想让别人看出来的他的失落和难过，骄傲的人又何止厨子呢？索隆也是骄傲的人。  
于是他也下了船，和乔巴一起，让乔巴给他带路，他不想在这个不大的岛上遇见那对恋人。  
乔巴是个很好的同伴，虽然未成年，但正是因为未成年，他对很多事情尚且处于懵懵懂懂的状态，如果身边人换成娜美不布鲁克他们，索隆相信自己一定会忍不住炸毛。  
乔巴带着索隆逛了港口，看了最高处的大树，还参观了一片桑树田，虽然是春岛，但紫红色的桑椹挂在一人高的灌木上，用手一碰就留下一道洗不掉的颜色。  
“我们买一点回去吧？让山治帮我们冰冻起来，那样就可以吃很久了。”乔巴对这种新奇的口味非常喜欢。  
“……他可能没空理我们。”说出口的话不领索隆的大脑，他不知道自己这是怎么了。  
“哎？因为他谈恋爱了吗？”乔巴奇怪道，“但是山治还是一直在照顾我们啊？他昨天晚上还帮路飞做了一个新菜呢。”  
“……”索隆哪里不知道乔巴说的呢，他只是，他大概，只是嫉妒了吧。  
忍不住就想攻击厨子，发泄自己心里的不舒服。  
“我觉得山治不是那样的人啦！他之前就和我说过，他不会离开我们的，等到同盟结束了，罗回到自己的船，他也不会过去的。”乔巴连忙解释，“山治不会离开我们的！”  
“但他离开……了……”索隆深深地吐出一口气。  
正如他不知道自己当初怎么就得到了厨子的青眼一样，如今他也不知道自己怎么就失去了他。明明这些年他一直都没有变，厨子也没有变，可是为什么就有人可以轻而易举地插进他们中间来？  
还是刚刚认识不久的一个男人。

乔巴背着一大袋桑椹，因为担心会颠烂，他不得不走得慢了点。于是路边人的交谈声传进他们的耳朵里，竟然是山治和罗。他们讨论着这两个年轻帅气的海贼，讨论着他们的慷慨，他们的容貌，他们的温和。  
索隆从不知道温和这个词可以和厨子或者罗放在一起。  
一个那么炸毛，一个那么冷静，他们会谈恋爱都是非常不可思议的事情。  
“哎——”乔巴发出感慨，“山治找到他想要的东西了。”  
“？”  
“索隆不知道吗？”乔巴说，“啊…就是我刚刚上船不久的时候我就知道了，山治帮我做棉花糖，棉花糖好甜，山治的心也好甜。他坐在吧台那儿，我就问他，你为什么会跟着路飞出海呀？”  
索隆知道这个问题，乔巴也曾经问过他。  
“山治就笑了，他揉我的头，他说，因为爱。”  
“爱？”  
这次索隆彻底不明白了。  
“路飞爱大海，他也爱大海，他们是一样的人，所以他们一起。”乔巴说，“大海会对每一个爱它的人回馈它的爱，数不清的冒险故事，永远新奇的体验，包容万物的心，大海是一切的爱。”

如果是以前，索隆肯定要嗤笑厨子这种黏黏糊糊的说辞。  
但今天他好像听懂了什么，在这缠绵的话下面，厨子渴望爱的心情。  
那个人一直在爱别人，对女人的爱格外多，总是付出的人会渴望拥有吗？索隆突然想起来罗宾曾经在他面前读过一句诗：“想要春天的花开放，春风便要亲吻它。不是每一朵花都会绽放，春风也从不放弃。它爱上了亲吻，已经不记得当初的索求。”  
也许很久以前，那个不被人爱的孩子渴望着爱，他把自己的爱掏出来，想交换同等份量的爱。渐渐地，孩子习惯了爱别人，已经不在乎对方会不会回馈他。爱别人，就是他爱自己的方式。  
为什么刚认识不久的罗会成为他的男朋友？大概是旧友的爱已经固定了，厨子知道他们爱他，但不是他想要的恋爱。路飞当然爱厨子，每一个人都爱他，可是只有罗给他的爱是他想要的。  
那个满脑子都是恋爱的白痴，浪漫的风花雪月竟然是他最渴望的东西。  
明明永远口不对心，可为什么这种事情却摆得这么赤裸裸。  
大概是因为真的很想要吧。  
索隆又开始觉得难过了。  
他难过自己这么多年，从未让厨子感受到爱，难怪他只能是炮友，因为他也没有像对恋人一样对待他。  
厨子对他应该是一直有期待的吧，不然为什么会骂他，会踢他？  
也许那些夜晚他该亲一亲他，而不是给他一个为了做爱而出发的亲吻。  
索隆很清楚，自己很少那样做，每次单纯的吻他，厨子一整天的心情都会很好。  
你看，明明他早就应该知道的，他却以为那是正常的。  
正如他自己的得过且过，厨子在某些事情上仪式感格外得强。  
或许他们走到今天，也是上天失望之下的安排。  
不，也许是厨子失望了吧。

索隆心里很难受。  
他和乔巴走过一个拐角，不小心看见厨子和罗一前一后走着，罗手里提着些东西，空着的手还牵在一起。安静的氛围好像火炭一样灼烧着索隆的眼睛，索隆突然发现自己不能再看下去，他担心自己会承受不住。  
喜欢厨子吗？当然喜欢。索隆今天才想到这件事情，却是在厨子和别人在一起之后。  
大抵所有的错过都是这样的吧。  
要去抢回来吗？算了吧，厨子又不是一个物品，他用两年的时间来等待，如今他放手了，自己只能祝他得到想要的。

他爱他，如今只能祝福他，那么好的人，该有蜜糖一样的爱情。


End file.
